


Rainy Days

by yaaan93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata spots Suga with someone after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

It was raining when Hinata first saw them.

The forecast that day had called for a downpour, and the captain decided to end practice early before the weather could get any worse.

Everyone was packed up and ready to leave the school when Suga stepped back, telling them rather sheepishly that he had forgotten his umbrella and they should go on without him.

The crows, of course, were quick to offer the vice-captain shelter under their umbrellas. The captain even offered to walk him home. But strangely enough, the grey-haired male shook his head, insisting on staying back and mentioning that his mother would drop by with the car after work.

With much reluctance, the team agreed to take their leave, but not without casting the occasional concerned glance back at the male who was now waiting under the entrance of the front doors.

It wasn’t until Hinata had walked halfway across the school grounds when he stopped in his tracks, suddenly recalling something. He had not done so well on his past few quizzes and was to discuss remedial options with his homeroom teacher after practice.

With a disgruntled groan from the red-head and a biting remark from Kageyama, he made a beeline for the school, past a bemused Suga, and towards the teacher’s staff room.

 

* * *

 

Once everything was sorted out, Hinata rushed through the corridors, down the staircase, and was headed towards the front doors when—

Suga was still there, and he wasn’t alone.

The short male quickly hid himself behind the lockers, slowly peeking his head out from the side to get a closer look.

Beneath the roofed entrance of the school stood Suga, laughing lightly as he tried to calm down his frantic and apologetic companion. This was nothing unusual; one of Suga’s best traits was his calm but resolute method in reassuring his friends that, even in the toughest circumstances, things would work out.

There was something quite different in the way he was doing so now, however, what with the way he was looking at the other. His expression was warm and ever so affectionate, differing greatly from what Hinata had usually witnessed.

And what was even more peculiar was _who_ he was comforting, for standing in front of Suga, head bowed forward and umbrella discarded to the side, was none other than Seijou’s Grand King.

From his hiding spot, Hinata could hear faint bits of their conversation.

_“Haha! Calm down, Tooru.”_

Did he just call him Tooru?

 _“But_ Kou-chan!”

_“Like I said, I didn’t wait too long. You’re overreacting.”_

The Grand King let out a whine in response, leaning down to rest his forehead against Suga’s shoulder.

_“Hey,” Suga responded in a softer tone, tugging gently at the brunette's hair. “Let’s get going. Can’t have you getting sick now or your team will never forgive me.”_

With that said, Suga grabbed the umbrella from the ground, holding it above them with one hand and dragging Oikawa along with the other.

Hinata inched towards the doors and watched as the two headed towards the school gates. They stopped for a bit, Suga nudging Oikawa in the ribs when he tried to take hold of the umbrella. The Grand King’s shoulders heaved in reluctance as he bent down ever so slightly, allowing Suga to hold the umbrella up at a more comfortable height.

As soon as they disappeared from sight, Hinata’s mind began to race, trying to process all that had just happened. His fingers itched, wanting to message someone,  _anyone_  who could provide him answers to all the questions he had.

From the looks of it, however, he figured that Suga would tell them soon enough.


End file.
